


Eyes on the Prize

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami drags Midorima to a basketball game at an American high school, which happens to have a raffle going on at the same time…with a KitchenAid mixer being the item Kagami has his eyes on.</p>
<p>(Based off of a school basketball game I went to where we had a raffle during half time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Prize

They’re going to a high school basketball game.

It’s not Midorima’s idea of a good time. It’s not even a good high school. They have terrible players, and Midorima could beat them with one hand tied behind his back. Kagami’s English is so horrendous and the ticket person has a hearing problem, so Midorima has to buy the tickets, and then they are ushered over to a raffle table. Turns out the school is trying to fundraise for a student who is in the hospital. Kagami buys some raffle tickets and puts them all in for a KitchenAid mixer.

“You have a hand mixer at home.”

“That one is a thousand times better than the hand mixer we have at home. Also, it costs about five hundred dollars at a store. I paid five dollars in raffle tickets.”

Midorima rolls his eyes.

“There’s one thing I have to ask you though.”

“What?”

“When they pull the ticket, to win they want you to make a shot from the middle of the court.”

“What are you asking?”

“If they pull my ticket, will you please…”

“No.”

“But…”

“You can do it yourself.”

 

During the entire first quarter of the game, Kagami goes from making bambi eyes at Midorima to swearing profusely in Japanese, much to the annoyance of everyone around them. Midorima simply adjusts the tape on his fingers and waits.

“Please!”

Finally, during the last few minutes of the first half, Midorima finally agrees as Kagami is telling him his exact plan for embarrassing him in front of the entire audience.

The first few raffle items go and then it’s the KitchenAid mixer. A ticket is pulled. “Midorima Shintarou?”

“You put my name on the tickets?!”

“I knew you would agree.”

“Remind me to kill you later when there are fewer witnesses around.” Midorima snaps before heading out onto the court, removing the tape from his fingers as he moves.

They explain he has three tries. Midorima looks at Kagami in the audience, and decides that after everything he’s had to go through this evening, it’s time for revenge.

He starts at the middle of the court. He takes a deep breath, leaps, and aims.

The ball bounces off the backboard and in the audience Kagami blinks.

_Midorima hasn’t played in while. He’ll be back in his rythm now, ___

He reasons to himself.

Midorima looks at him and shrugs.

_That was on purpose, wasn’t it, you bastard?! You wouldn’t be acting like that if you’d actually made that mistake._

This theory is confirmed when Midorima misses the basket a second time.

Kagami begins shouting in Japanese. “MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, YOU ARE AN EXPERT BASKETBALL PLAYER! DO NOT GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT! MAKE THE FUCKING BASKET!”

Several startled people stare at Kagami, and Midorima gives him the evil eye, but Kagami doesn’t care that several people are inching away from the angrily shouting Japanese man.

“I WANT THAT KITCHENAID MIXER!”

Midorima grabs the basketball as the referee tosses it to him. Then he turns and walks back to the opposite side of the court.

Everyone’s wondering what he’s doing as he turns, aims, and shoots. They wonder how, if he missed it from the middle of the court, how does he expect to make it from the far side?

The second the ball leaves his hands, Kagami continues his verbal abuse. “YOU’D BETTER’VE MEANT THAT ONE!!!”

Midorima turns to Kagami and shouts back. “You’d better get to the other side of the court, Taiga. I’m playing defense now.”

A grin crosses Taiga’s face. Midorima would alway say that when he’d made a successful shot.

The ball fell all the way across the court, and went through the basket perfectly.

There was a stunned silence, which was promptly interrupted by the hoots and hollers of one very happy Kagami Taiga.

Midorima politely nodded to the crowd before making his way back to his seat.

Kagami was instantly crushing him in a bear hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” he chanted in English.

Midorima nodded. His revenge wasn’t complete yet.

 

“I have to wait until my birthday to use it?!”

“Yes. It’s your birthday present. I’ve already got it all wrapped, and don’t you dare think you can unwrap it and rewrap it, because you are a horrid wrapper, and I will know if you have.”

“But my birthday’s in seven months!!!”

“That’s how long it would have taken you to save the money and buy one without the embarrassment of me have to buy the tickets for the game, make the goddamn shot, all while you were swearing at me in Japanese in front of a crowd of Americans.”

Kagami mutters something foul under his breath.

Midorima shakes his head.

Finally, as he’s making something for Kagami, Kagami comes over to him and gives him a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
